


On Your Marks, Get Set, Go!

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Derica, grocery shopping their style."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Marks, Get Set, Go!

"You remember the rules?" Erica asked, quirking an eyebrow at her boyfriend as they sat in the car outside the grocery store.

"Yes, but run them by me just in case," Derek insisted, smirking over at her.

"We each have half of the list. Items are from all around the store to make it even. Whoever gets all of their items in their carriage and to the registers first wins. No crashing into people. No causing a ruckus. Whoever loses has to do the dishes for a week," she explained, holding out her hand. "Deal?"

He shook her hand. ”Deal.”

"Alright, let’s go."

They exited the car and Derek waited for her to come around to where he was before lacing his fingers with hers and walking with her into the store. Once they both got a carriage, they set off, knocking off each item on their list.

In the end, Erica was the winner, since Derek had forgotten to get salad dressing. She did a little happy dance that made him smile stupidly at her before kissing her sweetly and helping her get her items onto the conveyor belt.

The winner never usually mattered, as they usually helped each other do dishes. It was a lot more fun doing it together. A lot messier, sure, but definitely more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
